Kudou Michiya
(Midfielder) |element = Wood |team = Sakurazaki (coach, formerly) Inazuma Japan (coach) Raimon (GO) (coach, formerly) Seishou Gakuen (coach) |seiyuu = Touchi Hiroki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 068 Episode 001 (GO)}} Kudou Michiya ( ) is the coach of Inazuma Japan and Raimon in Inazuma Eleven GO until the end of episode 6 of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Appearance He usually wears a dark-turquoise coat with a grey shirt under it and black trousers. His hair (also sidebangs and mustache) is dark violet and his bangs cover his left eye. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has grown a mustache and his skin is darker. Personality He is mostly strict and stern when it comes to coaching but he also cares for Fuyuka and the team, not wanting them to end up like Sakurazaki Junior High. He rarely smiles, but as the story progresses, he starts to smile more often and brighten up, not as composed as he was before. He likes to give his team orders without explaining because he knows that they will understand and figure it out themselves (which is similar to coach Hitomiko's habit). Plot Season 3 Kudou Michiya was the coach of Inazuma Japan. At his first appearance Fuyuka called him "oto-san", though he is not the biological father of Fuyuka, but cared and looked after her since her parents' death. In episode 70, Inazuma Japan suddenly realized the strict nature of him after hearing every opinions of his. The next practice, Fudou violently tackled Kazemaru and stole the ball from him. Despite everybody's reaction, Kudou gave him a good remark and told everyone to play like Fudou. On the third day of practice, Otonashi and Megane sneaked into the Junior High Soccer Association Headquarters to learn more about Kudou, where they were given a chance to. There they learnt that Coach Kudou was rumored to be the "Cursed Coach." The next day, Kudou suddenly prevented them from practicing, and they will all stay in the camp hall without getting out. However, his training guided Inazuma Japan to the world championship. It is revealed in episode 98, that after his career of teaching soccer was suspended, he had become an elementary school teacher. Through these events, Kudou ended up adopting Fuyuka after the accident concerning her parents and becoming her foster father. He finally ended up coaching Inazuma Japan through the rest of the world series, throughout various battles until the end. Inazuma Eleven GO Kudou continued to be the coach for Raimon. However, when the score order (3-0, Raimon's loss) for the practice match between Raimon and Eito Gakuen was defied (3-1), he took the blame and was forced to resign from his position of coach by the current chairman of Raimon. He called Megane Kakeru after his resignation to hack into the Fifth Sector website and put the data of Endou Mamoru on it in order to make him the new coach of the Raimon Soccer club. He reappeared in episode 18 revealing the fact he is one of Resistance's members. Game appearance Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Michiya, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Second Raimon's Theme Song (雷門２軍のテーマ曲, randomly dropped from Raimon 2gun at Handa Shinichu's upper route) *'Player': Fuyuka (Young) *'Player': Fuyuka (Adult) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 102 *'Dribbling': 138 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 170 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 64 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 102 *'Dribbling': 138 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 170 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 64 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Coach effect Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Kami no Takuto increased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 10. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of Kami no Takuto increased by 30. *Total TTP increased by 10. Relationship *'Kudou Fuyuka' (Adopted daughter) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Battle Parents' *'Ohige Blast' Gallery First time smile kudou.png|Kudou finally smiling. Kudou Michiya official artwork.png|Kudou's official artwork. IE3 Kudou.jpg|Kudou in the Inazuma Eleven 3 game. Hibiki and Kudou.jpg|Hibiki and Kudou watching the final in the GO game. Kudou Michiya in the TCG.jpg|Kudou in the TCG. IG-02-018.jpg|IG-02-018. Navigation fr:Percival Travis Category:Coaches Category:GO characters Category:Sakurazaki Category:Ares characters